Sex Symbol
by Strawberry Flavor
Summary: [TatsuhaxRyuichi]Joven Uesugi, ¿Como hace para mantener al cantante Ryuichi Sakuma a su lado? No lo se... La verdad solo le entrego todo mi amor... Pues debe ser dificil mantenerlo a su lado con toda esa competencia... ¿Competencia?... Yaoi


Holas!!! Por fin, la inspiración suficiente llego a mi para hacer un fic de este anime, me hubiera gustado hacer un YukixShuichi, pero aun necesito mas inspiración, quiero que cuando llegue el momento, el fic sea perfecto pero por fin estoy aquí con mi fic de Gravitation…

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation no me pertenece, es de Maki Murakami-sensei, tampoco me pertenece Shu… Shu… ¡al diablo! No puedo decirlo, pero algún día Shuichi será mió XD

Comenzamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sex ****Symbol**

No podía creerlo…

Estaba furioso, y el era normalmente una persona que prefería hacer enfadar a otros /Mas específicamente su hermano Yuki/ pero ahí estaba el, dando vueltas por la sala de su nuevo departamento masajeándose las sienes…

Tatsuha Uesugi estaba muy preocupado, probablemente no lo estaría si no hubiera ido a visitar a su mas reciente /y permanente/ novio Ryuichi Sakuma a los estudios de NG…

Al ver que su precioso Honey no estaba en el área, decidió retirarse, y al salir, ser agobiado por una bola de reporteros que buscaba información…

-_Tatsuha Uesugi¿es verdad que su relación con el famoso vocalista de Nittle Grasper es un hecho?_

_-Exactamente, creo que todo fue gracias a mi cuñadito Shuichi que me presento formalmente con el, yo siempre admire mucho su carrera…_

Ahh!! Lo odiaba, seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo todo el día, no podía apartarse las preguntas de los reporteros de la cabeza, nunca le habían molestado los reporteros, había aprendido a vivir con ellos afuera de su casa desde que su hermano se había convertido en el mejor escritor de novelas románticas e imagen sexual de Japón…

¿Por qué ahora le hacían esto¿Por qué le atormentaban con aquellas preguntas sobre su Honey?

-_Y dinos Tatsuha… ¿Cómo se siente lidiar con toda esa competencia?_

_-¿Competencia?- les pregunto confuso el moreno, mientras dejaba de sonreír y miraba serio a la reportera…_

_-Si, tu sabes, toda esa gente que quiere estar cerca de Ryuichi, debe ser muy difícil lograr mantenerlo a tu lado¿Cómo lo haces?- al terminar la pregunta acerco aun mas su pequeña grabadora al rostro de Tatsuha…_

_-No lo se… de hecho nunca había pensado que tuviera que esforzarme mucho por mantener a Ryuichi a mi lado- respondió con una sonrisa falsa y rascándose la parte trasera de su nuca…_

_Mas las risas de los reporteros que ahora le entrevistaban le hicieron dejar de sonreír, apenas pensaba bien… ¿Qué tenia el que hacia que Ryuichi fuera su novio permanente? Es decir… lo había conocido hace una semana…_

_Estaba por demás decir que creía a su Honey inocente e incapaz de engañarlo, mas, algunas noches después de formalizar su relación, "un accidente" en la cocina, unas horas mas de sexo salvaje, y descubrió que el oji-azul no era como creía…_

_-Que buena broma Tatsuha, pero mas importante¿Cómo tomas esos rumores que Ryuichi y Tohma mantienen una relación secreta?_

_-¡Están locos¡Tohma esta casado con mi hermana!..._

_-Por algo se llama relación "secreta" ¿ne?..._

Derrotado, y con inmensas ganas de ir a buscar a su novio dondequiera que estuviese /No es que estuviera con Tohma, y menos que desconfiara de su Honey y su cuñado/ pero había cierta vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que empezara a pensar en como hacer que Ryuichi le quisiera tanto como el mismo le amaba…

-¡¡Ya llegue na no da!!- escucho el pequeño gritito proveniente de la puerta principal que el moreno no tenia mas lejos de unos cuantos metros, mas ni siquiera si inmuto…

Se atrevió a levantar la mirada cuando escucho los pasos de Ryu-chan acercarse, y detenerse justo a su lado, le miro, era tan precioso (N.A: Concuerdo XD) con sus ojitos azules preocupados, algunos mechones de cabello cayéndole por la frente y mordiendo nuevamente una de las orejitas de Kumagoro…

Un momento… Kumagoro tenia algo diferente…

-¿Qué le paso a Kuma-chan Honey?- pregunto mientras se incorporaba y le indicaba a su novio sentarse en sus piernas, así lo hizo este…

-Una chica me pido un autógrafo al entrar al edificio, pero fue muy mala- dijo mientras hacia un adorable puchero, Tatsuha sonrió ante esto- apenas me acerque y quiso atraparme, Kuma-chan salio lastimado…

Respondió al momento que mostraba una oreja del peluche rosado, estaba rota y un poco de algodón blanco salía de la abertura…

-Así que una chica mmm…- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, ante la mirada y el tono de su voz, Ryuichi se puso serio (N.A: OMG XD)

Apenas iba a abrir la boca para preguntar ante su actitud, Ryuichi fue acorralado entre el sillón y el cuerpo de Tatsuha, quien lo miraba directamente a los ojos…

-¿Qué ocurre Tatsuha?

-Le hicieron daño a Kuma-chan¿Qué tal si la próxima vez tu sales lastimado¿O tratan de secuestrarte? Esas chicas tienen muchas ideas locas por lo obsesionadas que están contigo…

-Lo dice alguien que apareció "casualmente" mientras yo y Shuichi tomábamos un helado diciendo que a Yuki le había dado un infarto- musito con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios el cantante…

-No es mi culpa que haya rechazado mi idea de que me presentara contigo

-¿Te refieres a esa en la que nos invitabas a tu casa y tu habías terminado de darte una ducha para que te viera solo envuelto con una toalla?

-¿Te lo contó antes o después de que fueras mió?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, debía memorizar no contar mas cosas con su cuñadito Shuichi… y claro, pagarle con otro susto sobre su hermano n.n…

-Antes, pero debo admitir que me hubiera gustado que aceptara el plan- dijo con voz insinuante mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del moreno…

-Antes de que continuemos y yo no pueda parar- hablo mientras detenía con dos dedos los labios de Ryuichi que se acercaban peligrosamente a su cuello – dime que es mentira eso de Tohma…

-¡Tatsuha¡Tohma esta casado con tu hermana!- respondió incorporándose deprisa dejando a Tatsuha prácticamente sentado sobre el.- ¿Leíste esa estupida revista?

-Si, pero mas bien solo mire tus imágenes- dijo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro- lo de Tohma me lo dijeron los reporteros…

-No hagas caso de los reporteros, terminaran diciéndote que estoy con Shuichi solo porque vamos a grabar una canción juntos…

-¿Qué puedes esperar de un inocente sex symbol?- respondió frotando suavemente su nariz con la del hiperactivo cantante.

-Mmm… no se, pero te puedo mostrar lo que se espera de un sex symbol nada inocente- terminando de decir esto, ocupo sus labios en el blanco cuello de Tatsuha…

Fin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!! XD Ojala les haya gustado, hasta lo escribir dos veces para que me quedara bien, y que les gustara claro a ustedes mis lectores

Dejen review porfis… es mi paga, y prometo hacer pronto un fic de Gravitation otra vez, claro esta vez lo mas seguro, de la pareja principal n.n

Atte: HimeIchigo-Yaoi


End file.
